


The Beginning of Forever

by KeroKeroCarrot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroKeroCarrot/pseuds/KeroKeroCarrot
Summary: Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Shrek have finally married, and decide to have a child. Several months after their playful morning, they have a new addition to the swamp family and it happens to look like neither of the parents.
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Beginning of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based off fanart of...Whatever this pairing is. Written as a joke but it turns out I have no self control and wrote too much anyways. I got impatient and rushed the ending because I was genuinely tired of writing Shruce smut at that point. Please take literally none of this seriously, I did not try very hard on this and I didn't bother to check for things like punctuation, grammar, ect., so it is an extremely lazy piece of work.

Soft overgrown grass rustled gently in the breeze of the swamp, mixing with the melodic chirping of distant birds to create a soft and peaceful morning ambiance. The inside of the wooden house was just as tranquil, the only sounds from within being the gentle creaking of wood and the relaxed breathing of the couple that rested within it. They lay intertwined on top of a soft hay bed, pillows shoddily stitched together and falling apart, while the thick quilts were strewn across their bodies.

Shrek's eyes fluttered open softly, wincing at first in the morning rays before adjusting to fix his soft brown eyes upon his newlywed husband, Bruce. He stared lovingly at the chiseled man next to him, noticing the shadowing of stubble beginning to form on his sharp jawline, the early sunlight shining upon the tips of the short hairs. A soft, content sigh escaped his green hued lips as he took in the sight of the love of his life, still in awe that he had been so lucky as to marry the most amazing man he had ever even laid eyes upon. 

Bruce woke up soon after, his heavy eyelids lifting as his vision slowly became less blurry, coming into focus on his swampy prince, no, his swamp king. 

"Good mornin', darling. Having a nice carriage ride in dream land, were we?" Shrek teased, before placing a loving kiss upon the muscular male's forehead. 

"If you were any other asshole I'd have slapped you for that." The other chuckled, caressing the ogre's face with a calloused hand, letting his fingers glide over the soft green skin of his beloved.

"And would that be a threat, or a promise, Mr.Wayne?" A seductive tone laced Shrek's voice as a lustful glint came over his eyes. The birds were not the only thing up early this morning, Shrek's member had begun to twitch and grow with want against the warm flesh of his thighs, and he wasted to time pressing his hips against Bruce's to accentuate his intentions.

Bruce licked his lips before flashing a smug grin at his lover, shifting their bodies with his his well defined arms so that he could straddle himself across Shrek's waist, showing off his own growing erection with pride as he looked down at Shrek, thankful that Donkey wasn't around to witness their sultry acts and try to once again desperately beg them to let him join the two lovers for a round of hay tossing. The grey equine was humorous and endearing, but even the call of thick donkey cock couldn't distract him from the astonishing beauty of his husband, and he didn't want anything getting in the way of him showing Shrek every last inch of his love.

"Depends, mighty ogre, do you intend to let me plant seed upon these lands? Or must I beg for beautiful offspring at a later time?" Bruce questioned, his soft gaze meeting the ogre's as he spoke as his fingertips ran across the body underneath him slowly, before coming to rest on the stomach of his partner.

Shrek's eyes went wide and a spark of joy ignited within them as he stammered, "Y-you don't mean...?"

Bruce only nodded before carefully sliding off of the other man, grazing his fingers along the hot flesh of Shrek's thighs, rubbing and groping everywhere except where he knew the most attention was needed.

Shrek bucked his hips in need as he stifled a desperate whimper, his throbbing sex aching for attention, bobbing in anticipation as a small bead of his excitement glinted in the sunlight. 

"A-ah...Please, Bruce, I need you" The words came out between gasps as he looked down at Bruce, his knees shaking with eagerness. He wanted so badly to just wrap them around his beloved's hips and to feel his hot cock deep within his insides. 

"How many times do I have to remind you, sweetheart? I'm not just Bruce," He paused the grip Shrek's needy member with one hand, eliciting an excited cry from his soft, thin lips. "I'm Batman."

And with that, he began to give Shrek the touch he so desperately longed for, stroking his hard mossy coloured organ a few times as he gave his own cock a few good pumps before lowering himself to take Shrek's dick into his mouth, teasing the plump head with his tongue for good measure before enveloping the swollen sex with his eager mouth, enjoying the sight of the ogre's eyes rolling back and eyelids closing as the warmth of his mouth surrounded the flesh. 

His tongue skillfully began working his lover's dick, flattening along the underside before shifting from side to side, gliding along the length of his cock as he drew his head back, stopping at the very tip to expose the sensitive wet flesh to the cool air around them, drawing another desperate cry out of his ogre before taking the length all the way back into his mouth, allowing his glans to graze the back of his throat before bobbing his head as he hollowed his rugged cheeks for suction, methodically moving his tongue as he sucked. 

Shrek's cheeks had turned a deep red as he felt Bruce's skillful tongue work his shaft, his hips wriggling with pleasure as he tried desperately to buck his cock deeper into the hot cavern of the other's mouth. 

"P-please...Just enter ma swamp." The ogre's voice was breathy as he struggled to get the words out between his gasps of pleasure. Bruce looked up at Shrek with a smirk, allowing the green flesh to slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, admiring his lover's body as Shrek rolled over and got onto his knees, his soft ass cheeks now bare to the air around them. Bruce couldn't help but notice the soft hint of a brimstone-like scent that radiated off the ogre's cheeks, enticing him to keep moving. 

He placed two fingers inside his own mouth, letting his saliva coat them as much as possible before slowly bringing them to Shrek's puckered ring, letting one finger teasingly circle the outside before gently slipping it inside, gaining a moan of approval from Shrek as he did so. Bruce moved his finger slowly, curling it against the slick, hot walls of Shrek's insides as he moved it back and forth. Eventually, his other finger managed to fit within the confines of tight green muscle, stretching the ogre's anus further and working to loosen the muscles in preparation for the events to come. 

Bruce scissored his fingers as he moved them, stretching the hole as much as possible before letting them slide out. Bringing his hand close to his face, he allowed himself to dribble some saliva into his palm, working it onto his own swollen member before placing a hand on Shrek's hips, guiding his cock towards the warm entrance with his other hand. His glans was hot and purple with excitement, and he was harder than he'd ever been before from just thinking about pouring his hot seed into the awaiting hole. He nudged the entrance softly at first before carefully pushing the tip of his sex into Shrek's anus, groaning in satisfaction as the tight ring gripped his throbbing cock.

"Mmf! Bruce, don't tease so much, you know I can take it." Shrek gasped in need, trying to push himself back onto Batman's cock to take more of it into his body. 

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at his husband's desperation, but gleefully obliged his lover's wishes and pushed himself deeper, moaning as the warm flesh wrapped around his cock all the way up to the base of his loins. He wasted no time thrusting his hips, his groin had already been aching in need while he had been sucking on the green member of the other, and finally he was reaping the rewards of his efforts. Each thrust made an audible slap as flesh met flesh, and he now placed his other hand onto Shrek's hips, gripping them tightly as he began to pick up the pace. 

Gasps and moans filled the small bedroom as the two bodies began to move together, the slapping of skin against skin echoing around them as they made love. Their love sessions were often like this, with Bruce being on top as Shrek willingly took everything the other had to give. Originally, they had agreed upon it due to Shrek's penis being too short and wide to fit inside of Bruce comfortably and unable to reach his deepest point; however, Shrek had long ago realized how much he enjoyed feeling Bruce being inside of him, filling him up and milking him to release as he completely gave himself to the muscular man's movements. There are times when Shrek tries to top the other, but they both comfortably agree that it's better the other way around.

Neither knew how much time had passed as their bodies danced with lust, but neither cared. They had enjoyed every moment of it, and as they both reach their climax, Shrek couldn't help but let out a long moan as he felt Bruce's hot seed fill him. A giant grin grew on his features as he realized that this could mean that they would soon have some wonderful little children to run around the swamp, and he turned his head with a warm smile at his lover as he thought of their family growing.

And grow it did, nine months had passed since that moment, and Shrek was ready to burst. His stomach had more than doubled in size from the pregnancy, and his legs and back ached with the weight of the offspring within him. The couple had taken a vacation to an island for the celebration of the birth of their child. It had been Shrek's idea, for the most part, as he insisted on having a natural birth in the water so that their child could be brought into this world surrounded by the orange light of the setting sun and the calming sounds of waves moving around them. 

The day had finally arrived, only an hour ago Shrek had began to feel the sharp pains of contractions, and already he could feel their child trying to make its way out of its confines. Shrek sat in the water, soft wet sand cushioning him as he leaned against Bruce, gripping his hand for support as the pains came to him in waves. He groaned and winced in pain as the agony grew, his breaths short and sharp as tears ran down his face. 

Bruce could think of no words that would comfort his beloved from the pain he was feeling, but held him gently as his hand gripped Shrek's, hoping the birth would be over soon for the sake of his lover's comfort, and so they could finally welcome their child into the family. 

Shrek screamed in pain as blue spikes began to exit his tortured member, scratching his urethra on the way out as the head of the baby finally began to peek out from the tip of the penis. 

"My ogre dick!" Shrek cried out, he had honestly expected the baby to come out from a different hole and was suddenly filled with regret of not informing himself properly of the birthing process.

The face of their newborn was soft and furry, its eyes still shut as it made its way out of its father's body. Once the head had finally emerged completely, the rest of the body slid out relatively easily in comparison, and within another few minutes the birth was done. Bruce reached around Shrek's body and cut the umbilical cord, and with that, their child had arrived. Shrek was gasping for breath and covered in sweat and tears, but cradled their newborn child in his arms lovingly nevertheless, a giant smile plastered on his face as tears of pain were replaced with tears of joy. 

The child was smaller than either of the two parents, and covered in deep blue fur, its giant feet and hands covered with cartoonish gloves and sneakers. He was the most beautiful child they had ever set eyes on.

"What should we name him?" Bruce asked, his voice cracking with pride as he looked at their baby.

"Sonic," Shrek said softly, "Sonic The Hedgehog."

Both of them basked in the glow of the sunset as they gazed down at their newborn, a feeling of happiness surrounding them as they realized that they were finally a full family.


End file.
